warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars of Promise
You should read Figure in Shadows before you read this story though you don't have to. .-Voldemort V.S. Harry Potter 21:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One Sun padded up to Star's den, hoping he was ready to hunt with him and Felix, his, Moon's, and Star's mother. It had been a moon since him and his litter mates were ready for the hunt and fight. "Moon! We are going hunting!" Sun yowled to his sister. Moon was a tiny white she-cat with pale yellow flecks. Felix named them after the sky shapes because it reminded her of her lost brothers. Sun had a feeling Moon was busy with caring for Felixes new litter. She had not named them yet but Sun thought the ginger and white one should be called Red Snow, and the little tabby and brown called Stick. Kit mothers never let their first litter of kits help name the second litter because it was the former clan cat rule but Sun really wanted to help name them. "Hey, Sun!" yowled a low voice. It was Star, he always had a low meow, even as a kit. "Its Felix! She's sick!" "How!?" "Come see!" ordered Moon, her high meow was a sign of terror. Sun ran into the kit mother's den. When he went in, Felix was on the ground with some scarlet berries in her mouth. "Poison Berries!" Sun yowled. "She knows not to eat them, let alone sniff them!" "Its my fault, I gave them to her 'cause I thought they would help." Moon started to wail. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" "We must help mama!" ordered Star. His face mixed with sadness and anger. "Star.....Mama's dead." wailed Moon, her eyes filling with tears. Sun stared at the puffy cloud in the sky, hoping Felix would be looking down on them in the Fogged Sky. Star wailed at the sky but Sun saw anger in his gaze. Why has Felix gone so quickly? He asked to himself. Just after she named her kits, Red Snow and... Sun gasped, staring at the tabby brown tom, he saw red on his pelt. "Blood Stain." Chapter Two "Blood Stain?" Star repeated. "Yeah, Blood Stain. Remember the sign our papa gave us? 'Scarlet will be on the paws of the killer, the tables will turn after the weak has many suprises.' Remember? The kit's name is Blood Stain and there is scarlet on his paws, he killed Felix, he gave her the Poison Berries." "But Sun, why would a kit give his mama Poison Berries?" Sun was not listening, he was staring at Blood Stain, hate in his glare and Blood Stain looked back in the same way. The tiny kit leaped on Sun's face he bit down hard on his ear, cause Sun to bleed. "What the!?" yowled Star, he clawed to kit, nearly killing him. "What is wrong with this piece of crowfood?!" yowled Star. Blood Stain clawed Sun's back with razor-sharp claws. Sun yowled in pain and swiped at the kit but the kit leaped the other way and bit Star's nose. And at last Star killed the little kit by biting his neck. "What did you do!?" cried Moon, her face in tears. "What I had t do." replied Sun. "You had to kill it?" Star nodded. "This kit was evil, if it lived it would have killed you and it wasn't a normal kit, he killed Felix." Moon screeched in horror. "But why?" The little ginger and white kit padded out to where they were fighting. "What's going on, Star?" Red Snow asked. Before Star could answer Red Snow leaped on top of him and bit his throat. "Star!" Chapter Three "Star!" wailed Moon, her swelling with tears but she binked them way. I will not be a baby anymore. She ran to Red Snow and swiped at her, blood was pouring out of her belly, soaking her fur in blood, but Red Snow wasn't ready to give up yet. Red Snow leaped at her face, clawing her ears and nose. Moon yowled in anger as streams of blood poured down her face. She clawed at Red Snow's face, killing her. Blood poured out of a gash in Red Snow's eye onto the ground, staining Moon's fur and claws red. "I killed her." Moon meowed, as blood dripped from her nose on the ground. "Moon, she tried to claw your eyes out." meowed Sun. "And that piece of crowfood tried the murder me."Star pointed out as blood began to dry around the wound on is neck. Moon looked at the limp body of Red Snow and clawed at the body. But oddly sand came pouring out instead of blood. "Star, Sun, bring Blood Stain's body over." meowed Moon. Star and Sun looked at each other and dragged the body over to Moon, and redish brown sand poured out. "This is sick." muttered Sun under his breath. But suddenly the body started to move as if it where alive. "What the?" Then the ghost of Blood Stain hovered above the body. "'Doom will force you three to attack unwary cats which shall be your fate.'" The ghost vanished with a shriek of pain as Moon saw its eyes being ripped out and ears being clawed of. "This is sick." muttered Sun under his breath. Star nodded and padded away but was stop when a great big red tom clawed his face. Moon leaped on the tom and clawed his face. As Moon clawed his eyes, blood poured out of them onto the ground. The tom ran into the forest but fell on his face, crushing his nose. "We are killers," meowed Moon as blood poured out of the tom's body, staining the ground. "So we are." meowed Sun. "So we are." Chapter Four Most of the Chapter is gone 'cause I'm re-typing it As Moon dragged the tom's body to the burial place, she could not help but wonder if some cats were after them. Sun and Star hunted while Moon got fresh moss from the Moss Tree. It was boring work, but it helped them get through the day. A rustle went through the ferns as if a cat were watching her. Moon removed the thought from her mind and went back to burying the tom. A great big cat jumped in front of Moon as she was digging out soil. Moon tried to yowl as the tom raked thorn-sharp claws across her muzzle. Blood began pouring out of her mouth but could not speak. The tom ran his claw through Moon's ear and dragged her away, blood in their tracks. _________________________________________ "Sun." meowed Star his voice filled with worry. "Moon's not here." Sun stopped dead. "What! Not here?" "Yeah, not here, you don't think she left....do you?" "No, Moon wouldn't leave, she'd stay here." "Maybe she's hunting." "Mayb-! Look!" yelled Sun, as he pointed his tail to a trail of blood. "Moon!" Star whispered. Sun and Star followed the trail in horror. "Sun, what if Moon is dead?" asked Star. "She's not dead, if she was, more blood would be on the trail." Star nodded. "When should have taught her how to fight." meowed Star. "Yeah, but hopefully Moon is still alive." _ _ - - _- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Moon watched a gray tabby being pushed and scratched by a brown tabby with blood-red eyes. The gray she-cat looked at her with watery eyes and fell on the ground. "Moon!" Star whispered. Moon turned around and saw her brothers behind a brush. "Sun, Star, help me get the gray she-cat out!" hissed Moon. Sun nodded and disappeared. Moon turned her head around and saw the gray cat mewing her name like a little kit. "Please spare me! I'm Dust, your daughter!" "No." growled the tom, "I will not spare any cat I find, daughter or son." The gray cat nodded an backed away from her father. Sun jumped out and raked his claws down the tom's face. The tabby screeched in pain and bit Sun's ear only to be attacked by Star from behind. Moon watched the fight and prayed that they would be OK. The tom stared at them with hate and growled, "Take my daughter and your sister, I don't care, just remember, I'm coming back to kill you four!" Sun glared at him and looked at the gray she-cat. "What's your name?" "I'm Dust." Sun nodded and turned the Moon. "Moon, you okay?" asked Sun. "Yeah, I'm OK." Moon said feebly. Chapter Five Moon dropped a mouse on the Fresh-Kill pile and padded by Mouse,a gray tom with brown spots. He was being attacked by a band of rogues who called them selves The Thorn. Moon thought the name was stupid but when they attacked the camp Sun and Star had set up the proved to be a real threat. Mouse padded over to the Look-Out place and watched the forest the see if any cats were coming to their territory. Moon padded over by Sun and Star, who were looking at Mouse with disgusted looks. "Moon, we don't like Mouse too much 'cause you have been spending a lot of time with him. We didn't think you'd want kits." meowed Sun as he looked at Moon's puzzled look. "WHAT?!" yowled Moon. "I DO NOT WANT KITS!!!!" "Moon, shut up!" hissed Star and he slapped his tail across her mouth. "Syrtr! Ibm domb womh kihs!" Moon meowed still with Star's tail over her mouth. Star took his tail away and put it by his paws. "Star, I don't want kits!" meowed Moon. "We know, Moon!" growled Sun. Moon nodded and padded down the slop. "The Thorn cats are coming!" whispered Star. Moon looked at the horizin but didn't see any cats. "Sun, you shouldn't tell me who should be my mate and not shouldn't be because you love Dust!" Sun shuffled his paws and meowed, "Moon, I guess you're right, mate with Mouse, like I care." Category:Fan Fictions Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories